To tell the truth or lie?
by TwiMoon0NewLight
Summary: To tell the truth or lie? That is the question Gabriella askes herself... "I was standing on the edge looking down, it’s a long way down, and if I jump it will definitely kill me. Yes, I am thinking about jumping… I’m pretty sure I might add." TROYELLA!


**To tell the truth or lie?**

Gabriella was standing on the roof of east high. She was thinking of what she did wrong… which was a lot of things…

GABRIELLA POV

I was standing on the edge looking down, it's a long way down, and if I jump it will definitely kill me. Yes, I _am _thinking about jumping… I'm pretty sure I might add. And then you may wonder… what did I do so wrong that I'd wanna kill myself? It's a lot of things really… and they all lead to the same question… to tell the truth or lie? I've made the wrong decision all the time so far….

END OF POV

_FLASH BACK_

_Gabriella and Troy had been best friends since kindergarten, they are always flirting but they are both to afraid to tell the truth. Now they were playing around in the park, they are both really happy just being together. Suddenly troy asks "what's up Brie? Something's on your mind… I can feel it." Gabriella smiled slightly and, without thinking, said "well I like this guy… he is really sweet and all, but I doubt he feels the same way…" right after she said it she realised she couldn't be with him… he was dating her best friend Sharpay. Troy smiled at Gabriella "I think you should tell whoever it is… you don't now if feels the same way…" _

_Gabriella panicked… she had to think of a person she could be talking about quick. RYAN! He's in love with her and DON'T have a girlfriend that is her best friend. "Troy… can you ask Ryan __out for me?" Gabriella said. Troy looked shocked, "But I love you…I thought you loved me to…?" Gabriella had to think fast, yes she was deeply in love with Troy Bolton and now he is telling her that he feels the same way…To tell the truth or lie? That's the question. And that was the first time she chosed the wrong one… she chosed to lie to save her friendship with Sharpay. "Sorry Troy I don't love you… I never have and never will." She said coldly and walked of crying. _

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Gabriella remembered the days after that… Troy didn't say a word to her. But there is another reason for that… that would be her stupid mistake number two… When Gabriella and Sharpay were shopping and Sharpay asked Gabriella what was wrong, she had the same options again… To tell the truth or lie? She chosed to tell the truth… she told Sharpay that Troy had said that he loved her. The next day Sharpay broke up with him. Gabriella felt so guilty knowing she caused that. She had a boyfriend and Troy didn't have a girlfriend thanks to her. That leads us to Gabriella's third stupid mistake. 

The day Gabriella was going to break up with Ryan, Ryan told her that he loved her. Once again Gabriella asked herself that question… To tell the truth or lie? Gabriella didn't want to break another man's heart so she lied; she told him she loved him back. And the worst part was… Troy had heard it. 

GABRIELLA POV

After that day it all when downhill, Sharpay got mad at me for nothing, she even got Ryan to believe that I didn't love him. Well that w_as_ true… but she got the rest of the East high student body to hate me as well. So every time I went to school, I got bullied; they would hit me and call me names. And just then I needed HIM the most, he doesn't even talk to me. And all this happened over a stupid mistake; or 3 mistakes really. Well at least he knows the truth now… 

END OF POV

Gabriella had left a letter in his locker before she walked up here. The letter explained why she was going to take her life and it also explained how much she loved him. Gabriella took a step closer to the edge, if she took another step she would fall. "Well bye east high… I can't say I'm gonna miss ya'" she said the words out loud. Just as she was about to take that last step she heard someone calling her name. "GABRIELLA!" someone yelled. She instantly recognized the voice; it was Troy's. Gabriella didn't turn around. "Oh my god BRIE! What are you doing… please step away from the edge" Troy said with panic in his voice. 

TROY POV

I run up the stairs afraid that I might find, was I too late? No! My Brie would never jump… I called her name "GABRIELLA!" before I saw her. I reached the top of the stairs and I couldn't believe what I saw. Brie… _my BRIE _standing on the edge ready to jump. "Oh my god BRIE! What are you doing… please step away from the edge" I tried to hid the panic and fear in my voice, but I didn't succeed at all. "What's it to you…!" she yelled. I shock my head trying to understand what was happening. She seriously didn't think I loved her? She didn't even think I'd care if she jumped and took her life? That hurt me… deep, but I couldn't think about that now... 

END OF POV

"BRIE! Please come over here so that we can talk about this…" Troy said, he tried to calm her but didn't succeed. "NO TROY! Just leave me alone please." Gabriella started to cry. "Just go away like you always do when I need you" she cried even more. That comment hurt Troy really bad, that's was what she thought of him? That he always runs away then she needs him? Well he wasn't about to run away this time… he just needed something to distract her with. "Brie… remember that time when we were younger… you know then we slept in a tent in me backyard?" Gabriella still didn't turn around but she nodded. "Remember who you got afraid and I hugged you and didn't let go until you weren't afraid anymore?" Troy smiled slightly at the memory. "You told me you'd never let me go…" Gabriella whispered. Troy was standing behind her now, but she didn't now. Troy took that opportunity to put his arms around her waist and quickly drag her away from the edge. 

When Gabriella realised what he was doing, it was too late. They were already far away from the edge. Gabriella broke down crying, she didn't know what to do or think. Troy picked her up bride-style and carried her to his secret hiding place. Gabriella was crying into his chest the whole way there so she didn't see all the looks they were getting from the rest of the students. Then they reached the secret hiding place, (AN: I really need to rename it lol) Troy sat down on the ground with Gabriella in his lap. He let her cry for hours before she calmed down. "Are you okay now Brie?" Troy murmured into her ear; she nodded. "You now I'm never letting you go again right?" Troy smiled when Gabriella giggled. "I love you Brie… always has and always will…" Gabriella smiled, "I love you to…" They shared a passionate kiss. "We're gonna live happily ever after from now on Ella" Troy said, Gabriella smiled "Says who?" Troy thought for awhile "You now what? I'm not sure… let me get back to you" they kissed again. 


End file.
